La Fiesta
by raine10
Summary: Una historia de..."alguien" xD (Tampoco deberia estar aca pero weno) ^^


La Fiesta  
  
Jose Luis - Silvia ¿tu que libro te compraste?  
  
Silvia - Nosotros ninguno, pero Juncal, ¡cinco se compro!  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Ah, si? ¿Y los ha empezado a leer?  
  
Javier - No, esa no lee nada y ademas después fue al centro comercial y se compro la película de Harry Potter y la Camara Secreta y se puso a verla con Fred  
  
Alfredo - Si, y al terminar hubo lio...  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Juncal?  
  
Juncal - ¿Si?  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Es eso verdad?  
  
Juncal - No, no, no... Me compre la peli de Harry Potter y el Final Fantasy VIII para la play  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Y hubo lio?  
  
Juncal - Hombre, que si hubo...  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Duro mucho?  
  
Juncal - Pues, 1 hora creo...  
  
Jose Luis - ¿1 hora?  
  
Juncal - ¿No seria mejor que apagaras el micro?  
  
Jose Luis - Oh, se me habia olvidado, lo siento Juncal, chicos seguir que voy a seguir hablando con esta jovencita  
  
Juncal - ¿Jovencita? Jose...yo, yo me voy ¡eh! Que tengo prisa, estoy en el camerino  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Te esta esperando Fred?  
  
Juncal - Pues si, y ¡apaga el micro de una vez! Que a nadie le interesa lo que he hecho y lo que he dejado de hacer, ni quien me este esperando en el camerino  
  
Jose Luis - ¿Y que lo vas a hacer, de pie? Juncal - No, en el suelo si te parece, ¡apaga el micro de una vez! Y adios  
  
Jose Luis - Seguid que ya la he sacado bastante  
  
Silvia - Pobrecita, y luego dice que se pasa el dia llorando, no me extraña  
  
Javier - Calmate Silvia...Pero jefe, se ha pasado un poco bastante  
  
Jose Luis - Ya la calmara Maria Jose, que es lo que hace siempre  
  
Javier - ¿Cómo puede hablar asi? Ahora mismo voy a dentro  
  
Jose Luis - Vete, no conseguiras nada, y menos de ella  
  
Silvia - Pero ella es una persona, y tiene sentimientos como los demas, no es una muñeca con la que juegas hoy y mañana la tiras  
  
Alfredo - Hombre...Hay que decir que lo parece, porque todos la hacen lo mismo  
  
Silvia - Eso es porque no se sabe defender  
  
Javier - Pero menudos tortazos que pega  
  
Silvia - A ti, porque ella sabe que eres su amiga y no la vas a hacer nada, pero ¿tu la has visto pegar a alguien que no sea a ti o a este?  
  
Javier - No  
  
Maria Jose - ¿De que estais hablando?  
  
Silvia - De Juncal  
  
Maria Jose - ¿Qué la pasa?  
  
Silvia - Que el jefe la trata como si fuera una muñeca  
  
Maria Jose - Eso no puede ser, Juncal es como una niña pequeña  
  
Javier - ¿Ah, si?  
  
Maria Jose - Si. Si tu vas a su casa no vas a encontrar lo mismo que se vas a la mia, en la mia encuentras libros, figuras para decorar l habitaciones, flores... Y en la de ella encuentras muñecas, videoconsolas, juegos de mesa...Si Juncal ni si quiera sabe hacer un huevo en condiciones!!!  
  
Javier - ¡Claro! Por eso siempre que me invita a comer vamos a un restaurante, pero, si no sabe cocinar ¿qué come?  
  
Maria Jose - Mas de una vez ha comido en mi casa o en restaurantes, cuando come en su casa come chocolate o palomitas  
  
Alfredo - Asi esta ella  
  
Maria Jose - Es que ni si quiera su novio conoce su casa. Ella lo unico que quiere es un amigo que comparta sus gustos, que la ayude y que no se ria de ella  
  
Javier - Nadie se rie de ella  
  
Maria Jose - Tu no, porque has aprendido a aceptarla como es, pero mas de una vez el novio la habla en ruso y se rie de ella  
  
Silvia - ¿Por qué no hacemos unafiesta para animarla?  
  
Javier - Vale  
  
Maria Jose - Y ¿por qué no invitamos a su cantante preferido?  
  
Silvia - Si, buena idea Maria Jose ¿cuál es?  
  
Maria Jose - Ehm... Javier lo sabra  
  
Javier - Creo que era... ¿Pimpinela? Es que siempre que vienen se pone muy contenta  
  
Maria Jose -Igual si ¿Lucia?  
  
Lucia - ¿Si?  
  
Maria Jose - ¿Te apetece cantar en una fiesta para Juncal?  
  
Lucia - ¡Siii! ¡Que bien!  
  
Maria Jose - Pues ahora sol oqueda decidir donde la vamos a hacer y comprar las cosas  
  
Javier - ¡En la casa de campo de mis padres! Es bien grande y tiene piscina  
  
Maria Jose- ¡Si! Y yo y Silvia compraremos las cosas  
  
Lucia - Y yo so ayudo ¿vale?  
  
Maria Jose - Vale ¡manos a la obra entonces!  
  
FIN 


End file.
